warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adderstripe
Hey Adderstripe! If you have any questions, character requests, or signiture requests just ask. Hope you enjoy WWiki! 23:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Nightwhisker 23:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Please stop changing the Project:Character Art pages. A lot of people worked hard to make it what it is today, and they wouldn't appreciate what you're doing. If this continues, I'm sure action will be taken. --Cloudskye 18:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What Action? Adderstripe 18:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're going to get yourself banned, for one. Second, you're making a lot of people unhappy when you ruin their hard work. If you continue, I'm going to report you to Moonflight. --Cloudskye 19:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Whatever..... Adderstripe 19:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) This isn't a "whatever". You can't just upload anything- it's angering users, and honestly, it's just plain unfair and thoughtless. It's totally against the rules. Keep up the attitude and get banned for sure. 19:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) And this is completely unacceptable. If you're going to vandalize, at least keep quiet. And FYI, it's only 1 image per profile, not two. 19:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What do u mean 2 images per profile..... I dont have any... Adderstripe 19:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You said you're going to vandalize because the senior warriors are bossy and old let you have 2 images on your profile. It's 1. 19:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) What's so fair about only having 1 image, why not unlimited..... Y can't we show the world our art..... That's so not fair, while they can have as many as they want.... I want answers now... Adderstripe 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I, or Holly, don't make the rules. Take it up with Kitsu if you have a problem following them. 20:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ur too scared to answer it yourself aren't you!!!! ITS NOT FAIR..... Answer what? You're not allowed- it's the policy. I can't just say, "Sure, have as many as you want.". I can't answer it, really. That's Kitsu's and the staff's decision. 20:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) This isn't a fun-zone, though some may find it fun, nor is it an art website. This is an encyclopedia. The goal is strictly to provide the world with a reliable source of information of the Warriors series. Uploading images willy-nilly not only slows down servers and takes up space, but it also has nothing to do with improving the quality of this encyclopedia. If you don't want to make this site better, then leave. We don't want those who don't want to work. If you want a place to show your art off, try http://www.deviantart.com/. There are thousands of users that can see your work; much more than here. I hope this will answer your questions. If you keep up this vandalizing and combative behavior, you will receive a ban. I don't know how long; I have yet to see your damage. The ban could be a week. Or, it could be a life-time. Your behavior will decide for me. 21:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The reason you can't have more than one is because it gets cluttered. Maybe you could ask if you could have a slideshow. The rules are strict but needed. If you don't like the way the PCA leaders are talk to them about it or report it to an administrator and they will fix it. Thanks Wildfire 21:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You cant have 2 pictures cause it's against the rules, and your profile gets clumped LightyStrike 18:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 19:33, May 14, 2011 (UTC) wow